X-MEN: At The X-Mansion
by JustNightCrawling
Summary: This series is about the X-Men and there life around the X-Mansion and the areas inside it such as Cerebro and the Danger Room. every chapter in this series will be focused on one particular X-Man and you will be reading there perspective. for this series i will be open to criticism and will be take it seriously. hope you all enjoy X-MEN: At The X-Mansion!
1. Nightcrawler

Chapter One: Nightcrawler

Allow me to introduce myself my name is Kurt Wagner you can call me Kurt I am a mutant I have always been overlooked by other people in society for being this way I don't know exactly why I look this way or why "outsiders" like President Kelly think we should be thrown away and pushed into the darkness so others don't see us cause to me were just like everyday normal people but enough blathering about that let me take you through the normal adventures of the X-MEN.

It's just me downstairs in the early hours of the morning at the X-Mansion I'm just preparing myself a breakfast when suddenly a familiar face comes in and scares me out of my undergarments.

HEY WHO IN THE HELL IS DOWN HERE! Scott Yells.

Jesus Scott it's just me. Kurt Grunts.

Oh well sorry Kurt but seriously man have you seen the clock its 2:35 in the morning bud you've been waking almost everybody up except Logan who would probably slice you up. Scott Says.

AH BOBBY! Kurt Screams.

Shush Kurt remember it's early in the morning. Scott assures him.

Alright well see ya later Scott. Kurt Answers back.

I then proceed to head up to my room to manhandle my roommate Bobby Drake for turning our alarm clock to the wrong time again I open the door and what do you know he's got that shit-eating grin on his face.

Well what was that for Iceman! Kurt Yells at Bobby.

Whoa man it's just a prank…and are you feeling under the weather because you kinda look like a blue Incredible Hulk. Bobby Snickers at Kurt.

AH WHY YOU! Kurt Yells back at Bobby.

So the two of us proceed to wrestle in our room making a complete mess while doing it we keep going at it until Logan came in and told us to stop and gave us a 40-Minute lecture about how immature we are well at the very least that's only half true for this case at that half is my friend and teammate Bobby Drake.


	2. Iceman

Chapter Two: Iceman

Hi my names Robert Drake but you can just call me Bobby some people compare me to guys like Toad and Pyro but I say I'm nothin like those losers but anyway I'm a mutie like all the rest around here at the X-Mansion I'm way cooler than Kurt, Scott and all the rest they aint got anything on the Iceman!

But anyway I was in the kitchen with this girl who I have a crush on named Alison Crestmere we also call her Magma just so you know.

Hey Bobby how's it going. Alison Asks.

Ah nothin Alison. Bobby Answers back.

Why not call Johnny or Peter. Alison Suggests.

Yeah I tried but Johnny's off with the Fantastic Four in Europe probably fighting Doctor Doom and Pete's been working overtime at the Daily Bugle and he also told me he was dealing with this hook Mysterio. Bobby Tells Alison.

Yeah I know how you feel I mean really sometimes I just can't get a hold of Jubilee because that girls always got something to do ya know. Alison Answers back.

Yeah I know. Bobby Mutters.

Now I'm just trying to have some sweet talk with Alison when suddenly a Cajun peasant walks in on are ordeal ladies and gentleman I give you Gambit this guy's got it all for some odd reason he's got the chicks and all that stuff when all he is some show off with devilish eyes and some stupid stick and a few dumb playing cards for god's sake if there's anyone else who should be the chick magnet it should be me the Iceman!

Hey cutie patootie! Remy Greets Alison.

Oh hi Gambit. Alison Replies back.

Just call me Remy sugah! Remy Laughs back.

Well ill leave now! Bobby Yells.

Seriously who does that guy thinks he is pfft! Bobby Tells himself.

So I walk up to my bed to take a nap maybe just forget about my Danger Room session with Scott and Kurt and also forget my exercise in the gym with Logan and Colossus or doing my homework in the library.

Hah! Why care at all when you're the Iceman!


	3. Wolverine and Jubilee

Chapter Three: Wolverine and Jubilee

My names Logan I'm the best at what I do but what I do is not very nice I've been through almost everything from fighting in WW2 with Captain America to having my entire Adamantium Skelton ripped out from inside of me by a certain menace we call him Magneto but one of my most toughest battles of all is dealing with my so called "sidekick" Jubilee.

Can we go can we! Jubilee Excitedly Shouts.

No we can't go to shopping mall today Jubilee we just went yesterday aren't you happy enough. Logan Grunts.

Ah come on Wolvie! Jubilee Answers back.

Oh my god Jubilee you're like Wade you won't stop talking until you get what you want oh and stop calling me Wolvie I hate that! Logan Yells.

Who's Wade? Jubilee Questions.

It's a long story ok. Logan Answers.

But can we go to the mall now please! Jubilee Says.

NO! Logan Yells to the heavens.

So I walk back inside the mansion I then take a small nap I take a cold shower and I go down to the garage to take a spin on my motorcycle but I see its gone I look around the room and I see Scott and Kurt just laughing about something.

Where's my motorcycle bub! Logan Growls at Scott.

Uh Jubilee kinda took it to the Manhattan Mall. Scott Replies back at Logan.

JUBILEEEE! Logan Roars.

Five hours later.

Hi I'm Jubilation Lee but you can call me Jubilee I'm always happy and optimistic hell I can shoot fireworks out of my hands why wouldn't I be happy anyway I just took Wolvies motorcycle to the mall gosh that was a great three hours but I think Wolvie will be less than impressed I mean one time Scott touch his bike and he was in the hospital for a week. But enough about that nonsense so I was just walking to the living room when Kitty just ran right through the wall panicking and she just knocked me over.

Ow! What was that for Kitty! Jubilee Grunts.

Oh sorry about that Jubilee but something bad is happening in the dining room! Kitty Screams.

What's happening? Asked Jubilee.

Uh come with me! Kitty Answers.

So I walk with Kitty down to the dining room when I walk in a pizza is thrown straight at my face and I realize there's a huge food fight going on.

DUCK! Banshee Screams.

Hey Gambit I dare you to through that cake using your stupid kinetic energy! Bobby Demands.

Alright you brat! Remy Shouts.

I watch as the cake hits Bobby it sends him flying towards Kurt.

Ah sorry Nightcrawler. Bobby Apologizes.

Watch it Sleazeball! Kurt Yells.

Yeah you to blue monkey! Bobby Snickers.

What you call me! Kurt Yells again.

Kurt than proceeds to teleport to the vending machine where he gets a Coca-Cola than he teleports behind Bobby and dumps the bottle on his head.

Ah gross! Bobby Grunts.

Payback Iceboy! Kurt Laughs.

Me and Kitty then proceed to duck under a table to watch the fight go on we see Jamie Madrox trip over a hotdog and crash through a window and then we see Scott Summers getting pelted at with donuts being thrown by Rogue when suddenly Wolvie and Ororo walk in.

What are you all doing you! Ororo Demands.

Sorry Storm. Everyone in the room says.

You all should be ashamed of yourselves! Logan Yells.

We all feel guilty about whats going on when suddenly Mr. McCoy walks in with a puzzled look on his face.

Oh my god this is going to cost so much money to repair! Hank Yells.

Were deeply sorry Beast. Remy Says.

All of you go back to your dormitories! Storm Demands.

So we all walk to our bedrooms and I get dressed in different clothes because I have to go to the Danger Room later.

Meanwhile in the pool room.

So me and Colossus are just playing pool just talking about how we can teach the kids how to behave.

So Colossus what do you think about the kids basically destroying are dining room. Logan Asks.

Oh I think it's very immature of them to do such a thing. Colossus Adds.

Hey guys mind if I tell you about three new students were expecting to see tomorrow. Ororo Asks.

Alright Storm who are our new students. Logan Questions.

Oh their names are Jean Grey who has telekinetic abilities, Shiro Yoshida who has the ability to manipulate fire and Betsy Braddock who has telepathic abilities.

Ah that's great they will be great students! Colossus Replies.

While we are having this talk tough we hear a knock on the door.

I'll get it. Logan Says.

So I proceed to open the door when I do I see an unfortunate face.

Oh no not you bub! Logan Grunts.

Hey Logan good ol, pal it's me Deadpool! Wade Shouts.


	4. Deadpool

Chapter Four: Deadpool

Hey it's me Wade Wilson better known as the masked hero for hire and the guy who won't die Deadpool well I'm available for assassinations, black ops and birthday parties and I also love boobs and chimichangas!

Uh what do you want Wilson! Logan Growls.

I want to be an X-Man like you! Wade Shouts.

What are you trying to pull here bub! **SHINK** Logan Yells.

Whoa is it me or have I had my face in Dominos big boobs for too long because Logan those claws look dull and remember bub I can't die! Wade Laughs.

Wait Logan maybe Deadpool could be an asset to our team I mean he can't die. Colossus suggests.

Yeah well just you wait cause this fuckers got a hell of a lot tricks up his sleeve. Logan States.

Well that wouldn't be such a terrible idea Logan come on Deadpool I guess I shall introduce yourself to your new team. Ororo Says.

So I'm walking down the hall to see the other members of the X-Men when I see the most beautiful women in the world so I ran up to her.

Uh what is your name beautiful! Wade Asks.

The names Rogue sugah and my eyes are up here. Rogue Answers.

Oh please writer would you let me and Rogue have a sex scene in this FanFiction! Wade Shouts.

No Deadpool! JustNightCrawling States.

Damn you! Deadpool Roars.

Who are yall talking to and no I won't have sex with you perv! Rogue Yells.

I was then kicked in the balls and punched across the room.

HOLY SHIT THAT WOMEN PACKS ONE SERIOUS FUCKING PUNCH! Wade Shouts.

So I then was looking for Ororo I found and she rounded all of X-Men up.

Ok here are the X-Men Deadpool. Ororo Announces.

Ok so we got Douche with playing cards, a blue fuzzy elf, a little ice twerp, a little girl in a rain coat, some guy with badass sunglasses and the most beautiful women in the world are these really the Uncanny X-Men I was being told about! Wade States.

Hey that would be me, Kurt, Bobby, Jubilee, Scott and my gal Rogue you fast-talking basterd! Remy Shouts.

Oh well sorry Cajun Burrito what are you going to show me a card trick! Deadpool Snickers.

Don't mind if I do. Remy Casually Says.

Gambit No! Kurt Yells.

And before Nightcrawler could do anything about it the whole room exploded with kinetic energy!

Ok stop it both of you Deadpool leave now and Gambit your punishment is cleaning up the Dining Room and this classroom you destroyed! Ororo demands.

Yes Storm. Remy Apologizes.

I think you did something good today sugah. Rogue Commorts Remy.

Oh you're gonna give Douche with playing cards a kiss but not me Hah this blows I'm outta here screw the X-Men pfft. Wade States.

So I'm walking out of the X-Mansion when Logan jumps out and attacks me he slices me up and throws me out of the door.

And that's what you get bub for crossing paths with The Wolverine and The X-Men now stay out and if you ever come back ill slice n dice your head off and send it to Latveria for safe keeping! Logan Growls.

Hah nice goodbye loser I didn't need you guys anyway talk about a bad welcoming! Wade Shouts.

Well I don't care I'm the Deadpool of course I'm 10 times better at doing whatever Wolverine does best oh wait what is this.

My communicator starts ringing.

Yeah Deadpool hotline speaking! Wade Shouts.

Oh hi Deadpool I need a job for you. A Mysterious Person Asks.

Who is this and what's the job and how much is the pay! Wade Demands.

Oh well my names Erik Lensherr but you can call me Magneto and the job is not really a job and there is no pay I want you to join the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. Magneto Asks.

Oh Magneto guess what one fuck you I don't want to join any stupid brotherhood and two I banged your daughter Scarlet Witch last night and if you see Wanda around tell her she sucks it down great anyway see you around you magnetic anus-licker Peace! Deadpool Shouts in the phone.

That immature imbecile Mystique without Mr. Wilson should we still plan on attacking the X-Mansion. Magneto Suggests.

Yes Magneto I can't wait to destroy the X-Men for good Hahahaha! Mystique Laughs.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	5. Rogue and Gambit: Part 1

**Hello everyone just a little heads up I'm changing my writing style a bit just to be a little more convenient for me and also I've been thinking about starting a spin-off series that will be in the same universe as X-MEN: At The X-Mansion it will be based on one of the members of the X-Men such as Jubilee, Rogue, Nightcrawler does are the three X-Men I would most likely do a spin-off series with and maybe I'll even do a Deadpool series in the near future you'll never know what might come in the not too distant future! I would also like to thank all the people who have viewed my story it's really the fun thing about fanfiction that really makes you want to come back and make new stories for you guys to enjoy! And remember if you can take your few seconds of your time just to write a review it just really helps me kinda boost my confidence in storytelling you know. I would also like to thank for giving me a chance to show off my writing and love for the X-Men! And as always enjoy the story!**

Chapter 5: Rogue and Gambit Part 1

Howdy yall my names Rogue I'm the sexy, sassy, ass-kicking gal from the greatest state of them all Mississippi I like everything about being an X-Men well everything except Deadpool of course I especially love Gambit now let me tell ya sugah that man is so dreamy with that spicy Cajun accent and those glorious looking eyes but enough about me sugah!

**Rogues Perspective:**

Now I was walking down the hallway to the elevator so I could get to the sub-basement I have to train Jubilee in the danger room today but suddenly my IPhone started to ring.

Rogue: Uh hello?

Deadpool: Hello babe how's it going!

Rogue: Oh no not you what do yall want Deadpool!

Deadpool: To get in your pants of course my lady!

Rogue: You're a hack!

**Rogue hangs up**

Deadpool: Baby come back! Babe please I can show tx peppa that I can have love please don't leave me!

So I leave that loser hanging I finally get to the Danger Room with Jubilee just casually having a Mountain Dew and two slices of pizza while reading issue #300 of Batman and Robin.

Rogue: What are yall doing Jubes?

Jubilee: Oh just waiting for you also I didn't know that Robin was such a cutie!

Two hours later.

Rogue: Okay sugah that's the end of your training session today!

Jubilee: Alright Rogue I was supposed to meet up with Kitty tonight for a night at the movies anyway!

Rogue: Ok see ya Jubes class dismissed.

What great timing I mean I've got something to do myself to meet up with my man Remy LeBeau better known as Gambit.

Meanwhile in the dining room.

Hello everybody the names Remy LeBeau I prefer you call me Gambit I from the good ol state of Nawlins I'm sort of a trouble maker not as much as that pain in my rear end Bobby Drake is though I love being an X-Men is one I get to kick Brotherhood (and Deadpool) ass and this is where I met the most beautiful gal in the world Rogue.

**Gambits Perspective:**

So I was just finishing cleaning up the dining room when Rogue walked in but to tell you the truth I have not asked her on a date yet (Yeah I know it's just I could be a little shy sometimes maybe because she kissed me yesterday maybe ill have a better chance this time.) maybe this is just the right time to ask.

Gambit: Hey a Rogue.

Rogue: Yes sugah.

Gambit: Uh could you go on a date with me?

Rogue: Uhh….

_**TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 6: ROGUE AND GAMBIT PART 2 SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**_


End file.
